


White Knight

by margarks



Series: Affinity [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margarks/pseuds/margarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch's POV on Spencer and their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Knight

Spencer doesn't need a father figure and Aaron has never wanted to be that for him. A friend maybe. A lover yes. Though it's taken years and some growing up on both their parts to get there.

Aaron knows that Spencer is strong. He's had to be. But there's a vulnerability there too, that calls to Aaron. He didn't leave the DA's office for the FBI for a better chance at career advancement. He did it because he's always wanted to protect people. To find the monsters under the bed. 

Especially for the people he loves.

The people like Spencer.


End file.
